


Relationship Text

by Avatar_Roku32



Category: Free - Iwatobi's Swim Club, Free: Eternal Summer, Souharu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_Roku32/pseuds/Avatar_Roku32
Summary: Haruka moves away to an all prestige boys school, leaving everyone behind. With Sousuke as his only contact into his old life, Haruka keeps his contact with the butterfly swimmer on the down low, hoping his parents don't find out.





	1. New School

The school year had really only just begun when Haruka was told rather abruptly by his parents they were transferring him to an all boys swimming school, far from where he was now. His parents didn't give him any time to process or even decline the request as they arrived the next morning. Haru would have argued with his parents but knew better, however hard Haruka would refuse the harder they would push. He silently followed them, suitcase in hand, staring at Makoto's home as he passed. Haru had managed to send a message to his best friend before his parents had taken his phone. His parents were strict, yes. Hated emotional and pointless relationships, definitely. Their marriage was arranged and it was their duty to provide an heir to the Nanase line. Closing the door of his father's car he watched the house he lived in for more than ten years disappear from sight.

* * *

 

After almost two hours of silence, Haru finally spoke.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the top swimming school in the country." His father answered, "Having such a talented swimmer for a son, there was only one place to take you."

Haruka rose a brow in scepticism and turned to watch the scenery pass by in a blur. Makoto. Haruka shifted in his seat, Nagisa. Rei. As much as he enjoyed his own company, those boys were a part of his life he wouldn't replace. A small vibrating noise entered the car and Haru turned to see his small green mobile shaking in the cup holder. Rin. The red head would be devastated and angry. Furious. Haruka silently shifted and reached for his phone. Centimetres away, his mother grabbed his phone and sighed.

"Oh, Haru honey. You don't need this anymore."

Haruka watched the women delicately place it in her rather expensive and hideous handbag and smiled sweetly at him. Haru nodded once before leaning back and staring up at the ceiling of the car.

* * *

 

"Here we are honey." Haru's mother announced. Haruka wordlessly got out the car and stood beside his father.

"It's in a perfect position. Not five minutes from your school and not far from my work." He slung his arm around his son's shoulders.

"It's very far from my school actually."

"Haruka, you need to let go of that life." His mother came up behind him, handing the boy his case. "You're about to start a whole new existence, here, with us."

His parents walked hand in hand towards the house, leaving Haruka to stand motionless outside, his hand numb around the handle of his suitcase. This was happening. He wasn't in Iwatobi anymore. Nowhere near Samezuka either. From what he heard from Rin, Riendea were the swimming champions. They won every year for the past thirty years in almost all events.

"I don't want a life with you," Haruka muttered before heading inside.

Dinner was silent, Haruka, refusing to even acknowledge his parent's presence. He left the room after hardly touching his food and his eyes caught the sight of his mothers handbag. Haruka walked over, checking over his shoulder. He quickly grabbed his phone and walked swiftly to his room. Rummaging through his case, finding a notepad and pen, he opened his contacts. He quickly wrote down the minimum numbers he had. Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Rin. His hand stopped. Sousuke.

"It's for emergencies Haru." Makoto had said. Haruka hadn't wanted his number, very much less wanted to acknowledge his existence. Makoto had insisted, knowing he and Rin were not always available.

Haruka sighed, knowing Makoto would be annoyed if he didn't keep the boy number he quickly wrote it down on one of the pages at the back of his notebook. Haruka let out a yawn, his eyes threatening to close. He closed the pad, and padded over to his bed, flinging himself and falling asleep almost instantly.

When he woke that morning to his mother he smiled. It had been years since his mother had awoken him with her soft voice and calming eyes. He couldn't deny that he'd missed this. But then he remembered all that'd was happening and he frowned. As much as he had missed his mother's face nothing could beat the continuous visits from Makoto. Every morning on the dot, a knock, a soothing voice and a scolding glance.

"Come on sweetie. First day of school. Your father left your uniform downstairs."

* * *

 

Haru turned the corner, pulling loosely at his collar. His white shirt was too constricting. His royal blue tie too tight around his neck. Ocean blue eyes widened considerably when he found the school gates. A school from some kind of movie. It's path lined with trees, its purple petals falling gracefully to the ground. He was shoved in the shoulder as a boy far taller than himself passed. Haruka pulled at his collar again, attempting to stretch it out.

"Tried it, doesn't work."

Haruka turned to find a tall, blonde boy smiling genuinely at him. Haru he rose a brow in confusion which had the boy laughing and elaborating.

"Your collar. It won't stretch. It'll just ping straight back into place." The boy demonstrated, his collar flinging back to flick him on his cheek. "I'm Taekun Yagnima."

Haru let his fingers fall from his shirt, watching Taekun smile so warmly at him, reminded him of his green-eyed friend. The smile that always made Haru let his guard down.

"Haruka Nanase."

* * *

 

"What do you mean Haru's gone?"

"He's moved away," Makoto announced after the fifth time. Surrounded by both his own team and Samezuka's, Makoto had to break the news to the teams. They didn't believe him at first. Rin giving him a slap on the shoulder. The others wondering why Makoto would say such a thing.

"He's really gone?" Nitori piped up, his light blue eyes dulling. Makoto caught a lump in his throat and nodded slowly. The others began to sober and stared at the backstroke swimmer in despair.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rin snapped, taking a step back.

"Haru's moved to Riendea." Makoto spoke, his voice cracking. "I went to his house this morning and he wasn't home."

"So what, he could have gone for a run." Rin threw his hands up.

"Haru-chan didn't come to school today," Nagisa spoke, eyes watering. "Makoto-chan you said it was because he was sick."

"I'm sorry Nagisa." Makoto frowned guilty, "I hadn't accepted it yet, I don't want to."

Rin started to shake his head, whispering no over and over. "This is not happening."

"Rin-senpai." Nitori placed a hand on his arm. Rin shook it off and took one last glance at his team before he ran off, his mind filled with ocean blue eyes.

Makoto felt a tear run past his cheek and jumped slightly when he felt pressure on his shoulder. He glanced behind him to see Sousuke eyeing him, his features betraying nothing.

"He'll cool down." He spoke, watching his best friend disappear. He turned to the others before he crossed his arms and sighed at them. "We'll see him at competitions."

Sousuke watched the others lighten up slightly at this but knew that their motivation and inspiration had disappeared.

* * *

 

Haruka came home that day with an escort. Taekun Yagnima seemed to have taken a liking to Haruka, for reasons that were beyond him. He had shown him around, the classes, toilets, gym and the pool. It reminded him of Samezuka and let a small smile grace his features. Rin would be so pissed.

"You like to swim?"

Haruka glanced up at the boy and nodded once. "Why else would I be here?"

The boy's eyes widened, "You raise a fair point. What stroke?"

Haru rose a brow and let the smile return, "I only swim free."

"Cool, I'm a butterflier."

"I can see that." Haruka opened his mouth without thinking and had the boy coughing awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, thank you for noticing." This response had Haruka smiling humorously as Taekun flexed his muscles. "Come on, let's get to class."

Lunch had Haruka meeting Taekun's friends. Four boys just as tall as him and one short. They all welcomed Haruka with open arms. For the first day of school, it was a success and Haruka couldn't help but forget his life back in Iwatobi.

"Thank you for walking me home." Haru bowed, stepping up to his door.

"You're welcome Haruka."

"Haru." The freestyle swimmer corrected. "Call me Haru."

"Alright, Haru." Taekun grinned a cheeky smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Haruka greeted his mother as he got inside and was received with a gripping hug and a soft smile. She handed him a small box and watched her son open it.

"A phone?"

"Yes, with a new life, you need a new phone." His mother clasped her hands together. "How was your first day?"

"Fine," Haruka replied, his mind on his notebook upstairs. "I'm going to get changed."

His mother waved him off and Haru entered his room, bag on his desk, hands finding his book. He opened it, ready to add his friend's numbers when his eyes landed on nothing. The page was ripped, he could see the remnants of the paper connected to the spine and Haruka clenched his fists.

"Oh honey, I threw those numbers out." His mother popped her head through the door. "You don't need them anymore."

Haru watched her leave and he threw the notepad across the room in temporary anger. He flopped on his bed and covered his eyes. He'd lost them. Makoto, Nagisa, Rei. Rin. Sousu-

Haruka bolted upright. Sousuke. He scrambled to the book and turned to the back, finding the page he had written the teal-eyed man's number on and sighed in relief. He silently thanked his mother for not being thorough and grabbed his phone.

* * *

 

Sousuke's phone buzzed, glancing to find a number he hadn't seen before, he looked away when a name caught his eye. He grabbed his phone and his eyes widened.

_Yamazaki, it's Nanase. If you get this please reply._

His phone buzzed again.

_Don't tell anyone._

Sousuke rose a brow in surprise. Don't tell anyone. That meant he was the only one the boy had texted. But why? Surely he'd be the last person. Curiosity getting the better of him he texted back immediately.

_Nanase. What's going on?_

He only had to wait a few minutes before he got a reply.

_Parents stole me away, took my phone gave me a new one and your number is the only one I could salvage._

_Do you want the others numbers?_

_No. My parents look through my phone every day. I can't afford to lose your number._

Sousuke's thumbs froze. What was he supposed to reply to that? He jumped in his skin when Rin called out and dropped the phone on his face. He quickly shoved it under his pillow and leant up.

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to go for a run." Rin sighed, stretching his legs.

"You went for a run two hours ago." Sousuke scolded. "You should rest."

"I can't." Rin glanced at the ground before leaving Sousuke staring after him. A buzz had Sousuke reaching for his phone and he froze again.

_Do they miss me?_

He couldn't lie and say they didn't, they were all devastated. If he told the truth Haruka would feel guilty. He couldn't let Haruka waiting for long, he'd know something was astray.

_They do, we all do._

_Even you?_

_Of course not._

In two rooms, in two different houses, in two different towns, two boys, one with teal eyes the other ocean blue, smiled.


	2. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is getting suspicious and Sousuke keeps it under lock and key.  
> Haruka is having flashes of his Iwatobi friends and finds out he has been replaced.

It had been several days since Haru and Sousuke had been texting one another, the simple and straightforward messages made it easy for the two to communicate. Since neither were one for small talk, they only texted for a few minutes each day. They established a no phone call policy unless it was an emergency. Haruka couldn't afford his parents hearing him and thanked Yamazaki for being so anti-social. Sousuke had asked how Haru was going at his new school, to which he told him of Taekun Yagnima who had attached himself to the ravenette.

"We got swim practice after school." Taekun nudged Haru's elbow. He noticed the boy's phone and quickly snatched it with no protest from Haruka who was staring out the window. Taekun smiled at the faraway look on the boy's face before turning to the phone. It buzzed in his hands.

 **_Yamazaki:_ ** _I know you said no texting in school hours but Tachibana is becoming suspicious. He knows something's up._

Taekun rose a brow, interesting. "Who's Yamazaki?"

That seemed to catch Haru's attention who noticed Taekun dangling the phone in front of his face. The names Yamazaki and Tachibana had Haruka's heart pounding ever so slightly and fumbled with the phone after swiping it away from Taekun. The blonde watched in amusement as Haru's fingers typed at lightning speed. Taekun placed his head in his hands and gazed at the ocean blue eyes, staring holes through his mobile.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

The phone clattered onto the table and Haruka gave Taekun a ridicule glance before he sobered. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Taekun was smirking, one brow raised, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "No reason."

Haru was about to retort when his phone buzzed and was quick to dismiss the mockery face of his new friend.

* * *

 

Sousuke kept catching Makoto's eye, his green eyes narrowing as if trying to read his mind. Sousuke was no Haruka so it was almost impossible for Makoto to get any thread of information. Today was joint practice and Sousuke wanted to hide in the deepest hole he could find. He never knew how intimidating Tachibana was when he needed to be. The past few days Makoto never seemed to leave Sousuke's line of sight. He could feel the suspicious seeping from the backstroke swimmers body and the word guilty etching its way onto Sousuke's skin. He had asked Haruka several times if he was sure about not telling anyone especially Tachibana and the raven haired swimmer had undoubtedly made clear that under no circumstances was Makoto to know.  Which made Sousuke even more of a target for the protective swimmer.

He had just replied to the ravenette when Makoto swept over, eyes analysing his every move.

"Who are you talking to?"

"A friend." Sousuke remained calm, locking his phone, not daring to look Makoto in the eye he watched Momo dive into the pool.

"A close friend?"

"Not particularly."  Sousuke's phone buzzed, lighting the screen and watched Makoto's eyes travel to his hands. Sousuke quickly tilted the phone to his chest and locked it. He noticed Rin waving him over and sighed in relief. He nodded lightly to Makoto and almost sped walked away.

"What were you two talking about?" Rin asked, eyeing Makoto, who was watching the phone Sousuke had quickly placed down, screen face up. Sousuke prayed to god that Haruka would not text. There was a high chance he wouldn't, not until he, himself replied. He could see the temptation run through Makoto body and bit his lip. As much as Makoto was curious, Sousuke knew that the boy wouldn't invade his privacy.

"Nothing," Sousuke replied to Rin, remembering he had spoken. "Let's swim."

* * *

 

Haruka whipped his hair from side to side, his eyes widened at the hand offered to him. He glanced up to see Taekun smiling the warm smile he always gave. A flash of Makoto came and faded almost instantly and Haru grasped the blonde's hand. Suddenly engulfed in a hug by Naren, one of Taekun's friends and his own, Haruka couldn't help but think of the small blonde breaststroke swimmer. Nagisa always gave him unwelcome but warm hugs. His cheery annoying nature was the one thing Haruka seemed to miss.

"You're so fast Haru."

 _-chan._ Haruka finished in his mind. He clenched his teeth together and shook his head.

"What wrong Haru?" Taekun asked, eyeing his friend in worry. Haru glanced at the chocolate brown eyes, not Makoto. Haruka blinked, this isn't Iwatobi. These boys were not his old friends. Old. Haruka glanced at the ground. No, they weren't Makoto or Nagisa or even Rei. He needed to stop comparing them.

"Nothing." Haruka let a smile grace his lips. He was here now. Not in Iwatobi. As much as he missed his friends he needed to live here.

* * *

 

Haruka walked home with Taekun and as usual, the blonde continuously tried to make Haruka smile. Walking backwards, arms behind his head, Taekun noticed Haru clutching at his phone. He had gotten a text after practice had finished and he was sure Haruka was itching to reply.

"You can text him back."

"It can wait." Haru glanced to the side, loosening his grip on the mobile. Taekun shrugged, twisting around. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Taekun smiled as they stopped outside Haruka's house. "What is it?"

"Why did you befriend me?"

Taekun froze for a second, his eyes roaming the boy in front of him. He clasped his hands together and sighed. "You reminded me of my best friend."

Haru's brow rose in surprise, "I do?"

"Yeah, he was quiet, sullen." Taekun smiled. "He smiled a bit more than you, though. We basically grew up together. We were like two peas in a pod, inseparable. But then he moved away."

Haruka frowned, this sounded familiar. "Didn't you keep in contact?"

"Oh absolutely." Taekun nodded, "But then it slowly stopped. We made new friends, we grew apart. If I had any way to keep in contact with him."

Haru's eyes sparkled slightly. He'd been so selfish. Makoto must be heartbroken. Haru had to let Makoto know he's okay. The phone in his pocket buzzed and Haruka bowed to Taekun.

"Thank you. I must go."

Taekun watched Haruka jog into his house not before waving him goodbye. Haru gave his mother a quick greeting before rushing upstairs, dumping his bag and unlocking his phone to see Sousuke's message.

 **_Yamazaki:_ ** _Tachibana is trying to read my mind._

Haruka could just imagine Makoto staring the teal-eyed man down, analysing his every movement, attempting to understand. He could imagine Sousuke's being rather uncomfortable under Makoto's intense gaze and Haruka couldn't help but smile.

_Just don't look him in the eye._

**_Yamazaki:_ ** _It's hard not to!_

 **_Yamazaki:_ ** _How was practice?_

_Good._

**_Yamazaki:_ ** _Ryugazaki quoted you today._

Haruka's thumb slowed to a stop. They were having a conversation. An exchange that for some reason Haru was enjoying. Sousuke wasn't threatening him and he felt warm inside.

 **_Yamazaki:_ ** _He said, word for word, 'Don't resist the water. Thrust your fingers into the surface and carve an opening.' I didn't realise you were so deep Nanase._

Haruka snorted at Sousuke's reply and rose a brow in confusion.

_Why'd he say that?_

**_Yamazaki:_ ** _Well... Since you left they needed a new member and well, they got one._

Haru's heart fell. They got someone to replace him. He knew this was going to happen but knowing it had had Haru feeling insecure.

 **_Yamazaki:_ ** _He's alright. Not the greatest swimmer._

Haruka barely smiled, of course, he would. Pity. He clenched his fist, he was replaced and was receiving sympathy from the one person he didn't want it from. He threw his phone at the end of his bed and slammed his hand on the mattress.

"Haruka sweetie, will you come down?"

* * *

 

Haru returned to his room after dinner, his mind clogged and foggy. He flopped down onto his bed and heard a clatter. His eyes found his phone, the green light pulsing every couple of seconds. He bent down, leaning back and unlocked his phone.

 **_Yamazaki:_ ** _They miss you. We all do._

_Even you?_

The reply came immediately and Haruka couldn't help but wonder if Sousuke was waiting for his reply.

 **_Yamazaki:_ ** _Of course not._

That seemed to put his mind at ease, clearing the mess that crowded his head. The same ending to a different day, Sousuke was the only continuity in his life and he silently appreciated it. He closed his eyes, holding his phone to his chest. As Haru dozed off, his last thoughts of the teal-eyed man. He had completely forgotten to mention about his presence to his best friend.


	3. Settled In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka receives a nice surprise from his new friends.  
> And Haru and Sousuke finally hear each other's voices.

It'd had been just over a month since Haruka had left Iwatobi and started to attend Riendea High School. Haru was peacefully munching away at his home made lunch, made with _'love'_ when his missing companions strolled up to him. He noticed a twinkle of excitement in their eyes and he rose a brow in confusion. He had wondered where the six boys had gone, leaving him by himself to suffer in the silence alone. They approached him, motioning for Haru to stand and smiled at one another as he did so suspiciously.

"What's going on?" Haruka watched Naren hand something over to Taekun secretly and narrowed his eye as the blonde turned to him.

"As you were formally accepted into our swim club last week by our coach, we got you a little something to make it official."

Haruka was about to retort when what was presented to him was something he was delaying to purchase. The Riendea's swimming club jacket. It's royal blue colour and it's white trims had Haruka flinching. If he accepts this then all his ties to Iwatobi would be severed. He only connection to his friends would fade and he'd make a new permanent relationship to the six boys standing in front of him. Did he want to give that up? Of course not but they had replaced him as Sousuke had said and perhaps it was time for him to move on. It was not as if he was cutting all his ties, he was still a phone call away from his old life.

Haru had insisted he just couldn't afford the jacket with his allowance, earning a frown from Taekun who knew something was astray. He had hounded the boy like Rin would do and Haruka had blurted out in annoyance about his parents. Taekun understood, Haru had been independent for far too long and refused to acknowledge the help of two people who were absent for most of the boy's life. Haruka hadn't expected the boys to lump together their change in order to buy the jacket for him. Haru knew the jacket was expensive, he had scoffed several times at the cost when his coach told him.

Haruka reached for it, his hand stopping a breadth away from the material. He glanced up at Taekun who was smiling at him expectantly. He flickered to the others who were watching on, holding their breaths in anticipation. Haru could get used to this, Naren's breathtaking hugs, Veriu's talkative nature, Rieran's bad jokes, Feriku's ridiculous theories, Aseranda's unusual interpretations and last but not least the annoyingly beautiful smile of Taekun Yagnima. Haruka grasped the jacket tightly and brought it to his chest.

"Well go on, put it on!" Naren peeked over Taekun's shoulder, urging their new teammate.

Haruka sighed, sliding his arms through the sleeves of the jacket and zipping it to where it sit comfortable on his body, he let a smile grace his features as he felt a warmth run through his body. The boys suddenly surrounded him, hooking arms and throwing them over each other's shoulders. Taekun grabbed Haru's phone and took a group selfie.

* * *

Haruka's phone buzzed beside him as he finished the essay he had been planning for almost the whole afternoon. He placed his pen down and gazed at his mobile.

 **_Yamazaki:_ ** _You've settled in._

Haruka rose a brow, what did he mean by that? Haru flicked up to find the photo Taekun took earlier. Haru never actually took a look at the photo after it was taken and he couldn't help but smile. Haru in the middle was in shock as the others were all laughing and grinning at each other. Taekun was next to him, a smile from ear to ear, staring into the camera. His chocolate brown eyes melting any worries Haruka had.

Haruka sent a text back, one he didn't expect he'd ever write.

_I guess I have._

**_Yamazaki:_ ** _That's good. Guess we can call it quits._

Haru panicked. If Sousuke stopped talking then everything would be gone. Iwatobi would be nothing but a black spot in his life. Haru couldn't let Sousuke disappear, he needed him.

_No. We can't do that._

**_Yamazaki:_ ** _Why not? It's not like you enjoy talking to me. Plus everyone's moved on._

_I do._

Haruka read the message again. _Everyone's moved on._ Haru's heart stopped for an instant. They've forgotten about him and that hit Haru hard. He hadn't realised how much he missed them till this moment and that included the grumpy Sousuke Yamazaki.

 **_Yamazaki:_ ** _Is Yagnima the guy next to you?_

_Yes. Why?_

**_Yamazaki:_ ** _He's like a mix of Tachibana and Hazuki. It's freaky._

Haruka smirked, that's exactly what he thought.

They spoke for the rest of the night, taking a break when Haruka had dinner. The suggestion of breaking contact was long forgotten with Sousuke making fun of Haru's new friends. Haru began to feel drowsy, a jaw-cracking yawn passed his lips.

 **_Yamazaki:_ ** _I have to go. Rin's getting cranky. The phone light is apparently messing with his sleep._

 **_Yamazaki:_ ** _They miss you. We all do_

_Even you?_

**_Yamazaki:_ ** _Yes._

Haruka's eyes widened in surprise. Sousuke missed him. Haru wasn't tired anymore.

* * *

When Haru got the phone call he was surprised, to say the least. He had never expected a call from the teal-eyed teen. It was for emergencies only, Sousuke knew that. Luckily practice had finished that day and Haruka answered it cautiously.

"Yamazaki?"

"Woah, I haven't heard your voice in ages."

Haruka's heart skipped a beat, that low grumbling voice was everything Haru hoped and remembered.

"It's nice to hear your voice too."

There was silence between the two, both savouring the sound of the others voice. Haruka then realised that Sousuke had rung him.

"What did you want?"

He heard Sousuke breath sharply before he spoke. "Well I don't know if you were aware, but I have an injured shoulder."

"I am well aware."

"Oh." That seemed to catch Sousuke off guard. "Well, my physio has gone on holiday for a couple weeks and I need help."

"I don't see how I can be of any help from over here."

"Well if you let me explain." Sousuke snapped. Haru smirked, there he was. The teen he knew. That outburst had Haruka feeling at ease, reassuring him that perhaps not everything had changed.

"Please, enlighten me."

"I need you to remind me twice a day to do my physio," Sousuke explained. "Rin doesn't know and I'd prefer it that he didn't. Plus we talk all the time so you can be my alarm."

"Do you have memory problems?"

"If you must know, I'm pretty forgetful."

Haruka let out a small chuckle, hearing Sousuke scoff. They were silent once again, Haru fiddling with his zip of his new jacket.

"I better go," Sousuke announced. "Rin will be back any minute."

"Okay." Haru frowned, knowing he wasn't about to hear the deep, vibrating voice for a very long time.

"It's nice to hear your voice Nanase. Bye."

Haruka didn't get to say goodbye before Sousuke hung up. Haru hadn't realised his heart had quickened in pace through the conversation and had him flushing. He felt hot, almost boiling in his jacket. Haruka tapped his phone several times, attempting to calm himself. The voice was one thing but Haru wanted to see the butterfly swimmer. The intense teal eyes staring holes into his soul, his dark hair, shadowing his brow. The natural frown on the teen face the one thing etched in Haru's mind.

"Hey, Haru? You ready to go?"

Taekun's head popped around the corner, noticing the perplexed expression on Haru's face had him doing a double take.

"Are you okay?"

He watched Haru turned to head to acknowledge him and watched as his face contorted to one of surprise then revert back to his nonchalant facade.

"I'm fine. Let's go."


	4. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru finds out Sousuke won't be swimming professionally.  
> Rin finally finds out what Sousuke's been hiding.  
> And Prefectural is almost here

In the next few weeks, Haruka reminded Sousuke twice a day to do his physio. They spoke more often now than they ever did. About anything and everything, ranging from something ridiculous like Haru's pen stopped working half way through his writing essay to talking of the future, their plans after graduation. They had both established neither knew what their future plans were, nor had they even given it a second thought. Haruka was slightly relieved that he wasn't the only one with no clue. He was sure Rin and Makoto had it all planned out, Rin probably had a board plastered with step by step objectives.

Sousuke knew, for one thing, was that he would never swim professionally. He was hesitant at first but decided if anyone was going to know it might as well be Haruka. When the butterfly swimmer told him and Haruka didn't respond, Sousuke had called. The two of them spend almost half an hour in silent, listening to each other's shallow breaths. Haruka heard a hitch in the teal-eyed teens breath and decided to pierce the silence.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really." Sousuke scoffed, a sniff escaping him as he wiped his eye. He knew Haru was just trying to comfort him in his peculiar way, which made this situation easier to handle.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sousuke could hear the underlying hope that he'd say no and he couldn't help but smirk.

"No."

"Okay."

"Thanks, Nanase."

"What for?"

"Being you."

There was silence again. Sousuke could hear Haruka's unsteady breath. Sudden thoughts were flying around Haru's head, thoughts that perhaps it wasn't a bad idea to let the stubborn butterfly swimmer into his life, well further into his life.

"Haru. You can call me Haru."

Haruka knew that Sousuke was in a daze, whether it was a good daze or not was another matter. He was about to ask when Sousuke suddenly yelped out.

"Oh my god Rin, where did you come from?!"

Haru heard shuffles and was sure that Sousuke had shoved him under his pillow. He could hear the muffled conversation and smirked as Sousuke attempted to avoid who was on the phone.

"Sousuke don't lie to me. Who's on the phone?"

"No one. Just a friend."

"Oh please. You don't have friends."

"Oi!"

"You wanna come for a run?" Rin asked, deciding to let the teal-eyed man keep a secret. He watched Sousuke grasp his phone. "I'm sure you 'friend' won't mind you leaving for a bit."

"Alright, alright." Sousuke waved him off. "I'll be down in a minute."

He waited for Rin to leave the room not before receiving a suspicious eye and fumbled with his phone as he put it to his ear.

"Haru?"

"It's okay, go."

Sousuke could hear the sadness seep through the ravenettes voice, making him feel guilty. "Hey, I don't have to."

"No, go." Haruka took a quick breath. "I'll still be here."

* * *

Sousuke texted him after he got back, not expecting him to reply straight away he left his phone on his bunk as he went to shower. Little did Sousuke know that Rin was eyeing the phone with the uttermost curiosity.

Sousuke patted his hair as he entered his room, noticing the ferocious look on Rin's face, travelling down to find his phone held tightly into Rin's hand, Sousuke knew he was busted.

"YOU'VE BEEN TALKING TO HARU!"

"Rin-"

"-I can't believe this!" Rin growled. "How could you keep this from me? From all of us?!"

"He asked me to keep it a secret."

"Absolutely ridiculous, I hope you're listening Haru."

"Over dramatic as usual." Haruka's voice rang out through the room.

"What the-" Sousuke glanced at the phone in Rin's hand, Haru's name glowed brightly. "-Is he on the phone?"

"Well yeah. I rang him straight away."

"Rin what the- give me my phone." Sousuke snatched it and sighed, he could help but smile at his best friend.

"You've got hell to pay," Rin smirked, over the moon that Haruka wasn't lost forever.

* * *

The next couple weeks Haruka would be on speaker phone to Sousuke and Rin for a couple hours every night. Rin taking up most of the time, the talkative boy had Sousuke and Haruka wishing, only sometimes, it was just the two of them again. Haru still had private conversations with the teal-eyed man, those were the best parts of his day. Sousuke had somehow bewitched the raven haired male and for some reason, Haru didn't seem to care.

 **_Yamazaki:_ ** _Rin has informed the team of an upcoming tournament. Guess we'll see you there._

_I'm nervous._

**_Yamazaki:_ ** _Why?_

_Will they even remember me?_

Haruka knew he was being ridiculous, but the thought haunted him ever since his swimming coach told them of the prefectural tournaments. Sousuke seemed to be the only one to take him seriously. Makoto and the others would just shrug it off and say it'd pass. Sousuke would slap him down and tell him what is what and today was no different.

 **_Yamazaki:_ ** _Don't be stupid. They're going cry in happiness when they see you._

_Are you going to cry?_

**_Yamazaki:_ ** _Don't be ridiculous._

_As I thought._

**_Yamazaki:_ ** _I'll be happy, though, to see you._

Haru smiled, he never thought this would happen, a non-threatening relationship with Sousuke Yamazaki. Who knew they could be civil let alone be friends. Friends, that was a label perhaps Haru would like to change. He hadn't thought it through fully but ever since Taekun had teasingly asked if Sousuke was his boyfriend, the thought had stuck in his head. For some reason, Haru liked the idea but dreaded it. Now that he knew the teal eyes teen he was surprised to find himself wanting to know more and yes, it was scary, but that didn't stop him from replying.

_Same._

Haru glanced out the window, watching the bird flap its wing as it soared through the sky. Prefectural's didn't haunt him anymore.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Haruka glanced up to find Taekun beside him. Haru had been staring at the Riendea bus, it's royal blue colour matched the team's jackets. It was a bit intimidating, Haru could admit that. He'd never been on a school bus before. Since there had just been four of them back in Iwatobi, they made their own way there. Taekun placed a hand on the teen's shoulder and Haru could feel the nerves dissolve, he wasn't alone. Not anymore.

"Yeah, let's go."

They got onto the bus and started the journey towards the seven people most important to Haruka. The biggest smile yet managed to slither its way onto Haru's face.


	5. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka is finally reunited with Makoto and Nagisa and realises he wants to avoid the one question that they'd all ask.  
> "What happened?"

The bus pulled to a stop and Haru's heart thudded. This was either the beginning or the end. It was now or never. It was so many things, memories, emotions, friendship. Haruka sat frozen, palms sweaty, wanting to scratch at his skin till it was red and raw. All the worries that Sousuke and Taekun had erased, had flooded all back. What would they think? What would Makoto think? The green eyed male meant everything to Haru. His opinion was the only one whose mattered. The only one who'd been by his side through all his tribulations. All his trials and self-doubt, Makoto was the one who never left his side. His best friend.

Haru closed his eyes for a moment, taking a long deep breath he calmed himself. Makoto would understand. That was his character, soft, considerate. Haru felt a presence beside him and glanced to find Taekun smiling fondly.

"Come on, we got some swimming to do."

The boy offered him his hand and Haru gracefully accepted, being pulled to his feet, Haru knew that Makoto would forgive him.

As he exited the bus, his thoughts turned to the others. Nagisa and Rei. Haruka knew without a doubt Nagisa would swallow him into a hug, a hug that spoke so many words that Haru would find it suffocating. Rei would adjust his glasses, attempt to compel what he was feeling inside and greet his senpai formally.

Rin. The red head was unpredictable. He'd either be a crying mess, drowning Haru in a sobbing embrace or he'd be furious. There was no in-between.

Nitori and Momo. Haruka didn't know the boys very well but even knowing very little, Haruka could tell Nitori would smile sweetly, welcoming him back. Momo, the hyper teen would greet him eagerly, happy that everyone was together again.

Sousuke. He had said he'd be happy. Haruka furrowed his brow. What if he wasn't? What if none of them were? What if he was playing the same scene over and over in his head wrong? What if they rejected him or worse completely ignored his presence? Haru bit his lip, his brain was on fire, the flames licking at his thoughts. He needed to calm down. He needed water. He wanted to float or drown in the peace of the waves, flooding out his anxieties.

Haru's phone buzzed and he knew that it was Sousuke, he knew that they were here, somewhere. He knew that he couldn't back out now. Haruka knew what he was about to face and for once, he didn't know how it was going to play out.

* * *

 

Haruka made it to the lockers with no sign of any of the boys he was looking for. Taekun had dragged him away as soon as he was changed, wanting to practice their exchange. That seemed to distract Haruka, his mind focusing on the water before him, the thoughts of his friends slowly fading.

Taekun noticed a boy watching Haru's every move. He was short, blonde and very excited. His magenta eyes not daring to flicker away for even a second. Haru's back was to the boy and Taekun nudged him.

"What?"

"I think he wants your attention."

Haruka glanced over his shoulder and his breath hitched. As soon as their eyes connected Nagisa screamed.

"HARU-CHAN!"

He ran across the poolside and Haruka heard the voice he had missed for almost three months. The voice that could break him down in a single second.

"Nagisa, don't run. It's dange-"

Ocean blue locked with forest green and everything flowed. They had always had a connection, they never understood it. Thoughts streamed like water in a river, from one mind to the other. Their connection was momentarily broken as Haruka flew a few metres and landed onto the ground with a mound of mass on top of him.

"Haru-chan. I'm so happy to see you." Nagisa cried, nuzzling into him. "Don't ever leave again."

"Nagisa." Haru sighed, hesitant to comfort the boy. He did it anyway, rubbing his hand lightly on the blonde boys back.

"Oh my goodness, Haru are you okay?" Makoto had dropped everything and rushed to Haru's side. He froze for a moment and Haruka could see the doubt. Did Haru want his help anymore? Haru would always want Makoto's help, throwing him a desperate glance had that the back stroke swimmer forgetting his doubt and helped the ravenette detangle himself from Nagisa.

"Thank you, Makoto."

Makoto couldn't control his limbs anymore, he engulfed Haru in a bone crushing hug and let a tear escape. His whole body warmed as Haruka completed the embrace. The hug held so many feelings, feelings that seeped into the other. Makoto closed his eyes for a moment, overjoyed to have his best friend back.

"Where's Rei?" Haruka piped up.

"Rei-chan is getting changed, he'll be here soon."

An awkward cough had Haruka shaming himself for his bad manners. Taekun was watching a few feet away, intrigued and curious. Haru pushed passed his old friends and pulled Taekun by the arm over to them.

"Makoto and Nagisa, this is Taekun."

"Taekun Yagnima." Taekun bowed low, eyeing both boys with curiosity. "I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" Makoto seemed surprised. "Good things I hope."

"Absolutely." Taekun chuckled, covering his mouth from Haru beside him. "Rin's the one who's been ridiculed."

Haru gave Taekun a look of disdain, earning him a playful nudge. A voice from afar had Taekun and Haru frowning.

"Come on guys, coach wants us all seated."

"It was nice to meet you, Nagisa, Makoto." Taekun bowed to each of them. "Come on Haru, coach will get cranky if we're not there."

"I'll be there in a second." Haruka nodded, a small smile aimed the butterfly swimmers way. The three remaining swimmers watched as Taekun grabbed his goggles and headed off, giving Haru one last fleeting glance.

"He seems nice," Makoto spoke.

"Yeah," Haruka replied, turning back to his friends, suddenly anxious, not ready for the questions he was sure they were going to ask. "I better go."

"But Haru-chan." Nagisa frowned, "You've been gone for three months. We missed you."

"What happened?" Makoto asked, eyes staring straight through him.

"I have to go." Haruka quickly spoke, that question was the one question he didn't want to explain. He didn't want to admit he was too weak to stand his ground. Too weak to fight back. "It was good to see you again."

Haruka bowed and sped walk out the pool and around the corner. He stood leaning against the wall, head tilted upwards, so his eyes surveyed the ceiling. He closed his eyes, annoyed with himself for being a coward.

"Nanase-san?"

Haru's eyes snapped to find a small boy with grey hair, staring doey eyed at him.

"Aiichirou?" If Nitori was here that meant Rin wasn't far behind. Haruka took a step back. "I have to go."

Haru didn't glimpse back, he just kept walking, he was late and the coach wasn't going to be happy.

* * *

 

The relay. A four-man team, each swimming an individual stroke. When Taekun and Naren had asked him to be their freestyle swimmer, Haruka was blank, void of emotion. He had always put up a fuss when it came to relays. Haru had confidently declined, knowing there was no way that he'd do it without Makoto, Nagisa and Rei. When he watched the three practice their exchanges, he couldn't help but think of his old team. But there was one missing. He was missing. Haruka had sighed, pulling his goggles down over his eyes and headed to the starting block.

Now here he was, with his new team, lining up. Lane one was Reindea, Lane four and five were Samazuka and Iwotobi. The boy who had replaced him was small, like Nagisa. He was nervous, Haru could tell, almost shaking in fear. Slight anger flared inside Haruka, knowing this swimmer was not worthy to swim with his friends. This must of been what Rin had felt when Rei had taken his position. When Makoto turned to speak to the boy Haruka glanced away. His eyes caught the one person he had been in contact with all these months.

Haru watched Sousuke shrug his shoulders, rolling them back. The muscles making a rippling effect had Haruka watching them in waves. His eyes travelled up, smiling when he noticed the same frown he had memorised. Sousuke looked exactly the same. The curve of his nose, the narrowed eyes and the light shadow of his brow. Haruka watched as the boy stood tall on the starting block. As he got into position, Sousuke glanced back, finding Haruka looking his way. He smirked before diving in as Rin hit the wall. Haru's heart fluttered, that trademark smirk was everything Haru remembered and craved.

* * *

 

They had won, Haruka and Taekun had done a perfect exchange. When Haru had hit the wall, throwing his cap off and shaking his hair he gazed up, still not used to Taekun's hand, he accepted cautiously. He was pulled up with ease and was suddenly swarmed by his teammates, arms thrown over shoulders, laughing and cheering.

"I've never seen Haru-chan smile so much." Nagisa pouted slightly. Makoto was watching as the small smirk grew into a full-scale smile as Haruka was surrounded by his team. The smile that very rarely showed.

"No neither have I." Makoto frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will definitely have a lot more Sousuke in it. They have to face each other, it's inevitable.


	6. Too Bold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekun talks some sense into Haruka.  
> Haru finally finds Sousuke.

Haruka's head was leaning in his hands as he watched his teammates dribble out of the change rooms after the competition had ended. They had several hours to kill and Haru had remained in the change room, wanting to avoid his friends. He wanted to see them, he did, but the thought of it made his stomach churn, his throat dry. After his futile attempt with Makoto and Nagisa, he was more anxious and uneasy. Haru wanted them to know everything but the thought of a number of questions frightened him. What if he didn't have the answers they wanted or the answers they wanted to hear.

"Haru, you okay?" Haruka glanced to see Taekun watching him from his locker, "You've been weird ever since I bumped into that boy in the hallway."

Haru's eyes widened. Rin. They were making their way to the locker room when Taekun had collided with the red head. He had apologised immediately smiling sweetly at Rin, who flashed him a smile that had Haruka flinching. He remembers that smile like Rin had only just done it yesterday. The sharp teeth, cutting Haru's thoughts in half. He pulled on Taekun's arm and didn't dare look Rin's way. He could sense Rin about to speak but Haruka intervened.

"Come on Taekun, we better get back."

Taekun was forcefully pulled away, waving at the red head. "Sorry again."

"I'm fine." Haruka came back to reality, head swung down, examining his hands. He felt Taekun sit beside him feeling the hand being placed on his knee.

"Haru, what's wrong?"

"I can't face them."

"Sure you can, you faced two of them already."

"I ran away like a small girl." Haruka clenched his hands.

"I'm sure they're just as scared as you." Taekun sighed, knocking his knees together. "You're so emotionally numb."

Haruka gave him a stern gaze and narrowed his brow. Taekun smirked and flicked the boy on the nose.

"Oi." Haruka slapped his hand away. "I'm not emotionally constipated. I'm terrified if you hadn't noticed."

"Maybe you should think about what the others are feeling."

"What?"

"I'm sure they are really wanting to see you and you're just hiding in the corner, whimpering."

Taekun could see Haruka getting angry, his eyes glazed over without him knowing and his brows furrowed further in. "All you have to do is ask them not to ask questions."

Taekun laughed at the stunned look on Haru's face. It was obvious that Haruka hadn't thought of that and that just made the situation even funnier for Taekun. Haruka was a smart kid but emotionally he was a bit unaware. That probably explained why the green-eyed teen, Makoto, who he had met previously was Haru's best friend.

"I'm sure one, Sousuke Yamazaki, is desperate for your company."

Haru watched asTaekun gave him a playful nudge before he left. Haruka frowned, he supposed he had been thinking only of himself. Nagisa had seemed so happy to see him, Haru hadn't thought that perhaps Nagisa was petrified beforehand. Haruka knew Makoto was nervous, despite him trying to hide it. He didn't much care for what Rin was feeling at the time and a wave of guilt flowed over Haru's body. He hadn't even gone to see Sousuke yet and he was the one who held him up above the surface for three months. Haruka hated howTaekun could get under his skin and know exactly what was going on and what to say. He sighed heavily, knowingTaekun was right and decided it was now or never. Haruka rose from his spot, staring at the door, it's silver knob, daunting to the boy. The freestyle swimmer thought of those teal eyes, staring death into anyone who looked in. Those eyes that seemed to lighten whenever his best friend entered the room. Those eyes he hoped would do the same when he finally saw him.

* * *

Haruka was strolling down the practically deserted corridor. A few boys ran past Haru, laughing with one another. He turned the corner and his feet halted. At the end of the corridor, replacing his jacket over his shoulder was none other than Sousuke Yamazaki. A glimpse of the red sore had Haruka furrowing his brow in worry. When his eyes travelled to the teen's face, all thoughts dissipated and he froze. The pain was evident on Sousuke's face, his eyes shining with discomfort. Haru watched as the teen turned around and lean his head against the wall.

"Sousuke."

* * *

Sousuke twisted around, an 'oof' sound escaped him as a body collided with his own. He glanced down to find raven hair. The body moved and he was caught in the swirls of ocean blue eyes. The pain he was experiencing had vanished, completely fading after seeing the eyes that he'd been thinking about for almost three months. The narrowed brows and sharp jaw Sousuke had memorised were finally within reach and he let a hand land lightly on the boy's cheekbone. His thumb brushed Haru's lip and a small smile made its way upon Haru's face. The quirk of Haruka's lip had Sousuke realising what he was doing and he froze, unsure on what to do. He'd only dreamt of being this close, close enough to caress, to smell, to embrace.

Haruka reluctantly unlinked himself from the butterfly swimmer and gazed into the teal eyes that were watching him so closely. From afar Haru was sure it looked as if they were in a standoff, staring intently at one another, waiting for the other to break. To Haruka it was finally seeing the man behind the phone, attempting to remember and memorise.

"Sousuke, I wanted to say thank you."

The teal eyed man didn't speak, he was stunned, he hadn't realised the strong feelings he had harboured for the past three months. They were slowly coming to the surface, yearning to take the boy into his arms and never let go. Sousuke watched the swimmer turn his head to the side, slightly flustered. He grasped Haru's hand lightly.

"Can I do something?" Sousuke asked, "It's a bit bold."

Haru rose a brow before he nodded, curious to what Sousuke was going to do. Sousuke pulled the teen closer, a hand resting on the boy's jaw, the other landing behind Haru's neck. Haruka didn't protest, he fluttered his eyes closed as Sousuke leant in. Their lips connected and they could sense every thought and feeling spoken through the kiss. Three months of emotion flowed like a rapid river flooding into the vast ocean of feelings they both shared. The kiss was delicate but intimate and Haruka felt the anxiety that had built up melt away, as did his ability to resist.

They broke away and Sousuke had a rare smile on his features, one Haru had never seen before. He was sure those smiles were only reserved for Rin and his heart sped to an incredible pace at his smile. Sousuke's eyes were half-lidded, his pupils dilated and staring fervently at Haru. Haru's hand had made its way to Sousuke's chest during the kiss and could feel the swimmer's heart beat racing. He felt a warmth engulf his hand, Sousuke had placed his hand over, swallowing his own.

"Was that too daring?"

"No." Haruka breathed, shaking his head lightly. "Definitely not."

Sousuke let out a huff of laughter and sighed in relief. He was about to speak but was interrupted when a voice rang out.

"Haru."

They both turned to see Makoto, seemingly out of breath, staring at the two. Haru's hand was still on Sousuke's chest and he was unwilling to remove it. Sousuke did it for him, knowing that Haru needed to talk to him. He had heard of his strange behaviour earlier and knew exactly how that felt. He had been in a similar situation with Rin. He watched as Haruka walked up to the green eyed swimmer and just slumped into him. Sousuke nodded in greeting to Makoto before he headed off, knowing he'd see Haruka once more before he went back to Riendea, that he'd make sure of, but for now he needed the company of the one person who knew him the best and wasn't willing to push him against the wall and violate him till he begged him to stop.


	7. Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka gets an unexpected visitor a week after prefectuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is sorry.
> 
> ummm.... Sorry.

It had been just over a week since Haruka had accidentally revealed to his friends what had happened to him. Haru asked them not to ask questions as he was still unsure of how they'd react and they simply shrugged in agreement jumping on him, glad to have him back even for a moment. They sat together, eating lunch at the cafeteria when Rin asked him a question that had Haruka speaking before he really thought it through. When the words tumbled from his mouth his friends suddenly weren't as understanding.

"Why didn't you fight?"

"I told you, it's impossible with my parents."

"You didn't even try?" Rin growled out letting the silence linger waiting for Haru to reply only to be on the receiving end of a guilty glance. "We mean that little to you?"

Haruka watched as Rin rose from his seat and turned sharply away with Momo and Nitori in tow. Nagisa began to sniff, a stray tear running down his face as Rei lightly placed his arm around the boy's shoulder. The purple haired boy gave Haru a disappointed look before guiding the blonde away rubbing his back soothingly. Haruka turned to Makoto who was watching him in shock and for once Haru was unable to get a clear understanding of what his best friend was thinking.

"Makoto I-"

"-No Haru." Makoto raised a hand to silence him. "Just don't."

Haruka watched in despair as Makoto stormed away, leaving the ravenette alone with the sudden weight of what had happened crashing into him. He fell to the floor, hands wrapped around himself, suffocating in the heavy silence as unwanted but unstoppable tears fell. He stayed like that for several moments before he had found himself being engulfed in a strong warm embrace. Haruka wasn't proud of what he did next but he wasn't about to lose Sousuke as well. The ravenette untangled himself from the teal-eyed male not daring to even look the teen in the eye and ran. And here he was now, burrowed under his sheet, cutting the world out. Haru hadn't been to school for a week and refused to turn his phone on, not ready to see or even hear Sousuke's rejecting words. Just the thought had Haru's heart restricting and he clutched his head in anguish.

"Haru sweetie, there's someone here to see you." His mother called up. Haru groaned a little in protest not wanting to have visitors, burying himself further into his sheets. He could hear the footsteps as they stomped up the stairs and Haruka had made clear to Taekun and the others when they returned from prefecturals that he didn't want their sympathy.

"Nanase?"

Haruka snapped up lightning fast staring in utter astonishment at his unexpected visitor. Before him was not only the one person he wanted more than anything but the one he had been hiding from.

"Sousuke," Haru said breathlessly taking in the teen who was standing at the door in casual clothes. Haruka wanted to rush into his arms and never leave but he froze, the way he had behaved a week ago was beyond forgiveness. Shame flowed through him and Haruka bowed his head gazing at the floor in guilt.

"Haru, hey," Sousuke spoke softly as he approached the ravenette, sitting on the edge of the bed before immersing Haruka in his arms letting his lips linger on the boy's forehead.

"What are you doing here?" Haru whispered nestling against Sousuke's chest, letting the bigger teen intoxicating smell distract him from thinking any further.

"Well, you haven't been answering my texts or calls." Sousuke removed one arm and grabbed the boys phone from his bedside table. "Off. Figured."

Haruka frowned feeling the hand on his chin lifting his head up, Haru slowly opened his eyes and gazed into the light teal drooped eyes that were almost sighing at him.

"Come on, we're going for a walk." Sousuke pulled Haru up, "Shower and I'll meet you downstairs."

Sousuke didn't give Haruka any time to dismiss him and the ravenette let a small smile grace his features as the butterfly swimmer smirked at him before disappearing from his sight.

After Haru showered and redressed he headed down the stairs overhearing the interrogation his parents were currently performing.

"You say you go to the same school as Haruka?" His father voiced.

"Yeah, we're in the same math class?" Sousuke answered as more as a question than a statement which had Haru walking into the room saving the teal-eyed swimmer from answering any more questions.

"Sousuke? We going?"

"Oh god yes." Sousuke rushed out, almost flinging himself at the ravenette, remembering his manners he turned to Haru's parents and bowed to them. "It was nice to meet you."

"Don't keep him out for long." Haru's mother called out.

"Um sure." Sousuke rose a brow before following the freestyle swimmer out the door.

* * *

 

"So where are we going?" Haruka asked as he strolled next to Sousuke attempting to decipher what he was thinking.

"I'd love to see your school. Is it open weekends?"

"It should be, swim practice is usually on Saturday's."

Sousuke grabbed Haruka's hand and squeezed it reassuringly knowing that Haru's mind was working overtime. They made it to Riendea and Sousuke was guided to through the main areas of the school and ended up at the pool where at least thirty kids were stretching, diving and/or swimming.

"This is where you train?" Sousuke let out a low whistle of amazement which caught the attention of a couple of boys.

"Haru!" Naren exclaimed rushing over and pounced on him locking him into a hug. "You came! Taekun look! Haru came!"

"I can see that Naren." Taekun chuckled walking up to them. "And he's not alone."

"Sousuke." The teal eyed male introduced himself.

"Sousuke." Taekun turned to Haruka and let a cheeky smile grace his features. "Well, no wonder you wanted to keep him a secret."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haruka furrowed his brow as he pulled the brunette away leaving Sousuke with Naren.

"So what school do you go to?" Naren asked as they two followed after their friends.

"Samezuka Academy."

"You came all this way to see Haru?" The small boy asked shocked, "That must have taken you hours."

"Eight hours." Sousuke shrugged watching Haru bicker with Taekun, "By train."

"Wow, he must mean a lot to you." Naren smiled lovingly. "How romantic."

Sousuke was soon dragged away by a flushing Haruka glaring at Taekun who was laughing at him and was blindly led to a small park near Haru's house. They sat close together, Sousuke's arm around the top of bench lightly grazing Haru's back.

"Your friends seem nice." Sousuke broke the comfortable silence. Haruka let out a small snort before smiling.

"Yeah, I guess they are."

"If I leave are you gonna be okay?"

"What?" Haru rose a brow turning to face Sousuke who was watching him with concern.

"You can't go back and hide under your sheets hoping this will all go away."

"I'm not hiding." Haru snapped back.

"Then what were you doing?" Sousuke growled, "You had your phone off, cutting any contact with me and cowering beneath your sheets."

"Fine!" Haru stood from his spot and yelled angrily at Sousuke, finally letting his feelings free. "So maybe I didn't want to face what I did. I didn't even fight to stay! I just left."

"They're your parents Haru, you're not supposed to fight them."

"But-"

"-You need to stop doubting yourself," Sousuke grunted, clutching at Haru's arms bringing Haru into a hug. "Come on, you did nothing wrong. You know the others want to apologise for their behaviour?"

"They do?"

"Haru they're your friends, they understand. It took them a while, some more than the others but they got there."

"And you don't hate me?"

"Haru I could never hate you." Sousuke chuckled at Haru's skeptical glance and shrugged. "That was before."

Haru let a small smirk grace his features and let the butterfly swimmer bring him into a sweet kiss. Sousuke swiped his hand over Haru's jaw and internally sighed as the ravenette threaded his hands through his dark brown locks.

"Do you have to leave?" Haruka pouted when they broke apart, refusing to unthread his fingers from Sousuke's hair.

"I'm tempted not to." Sousuke dipped down again kissing Haruka once again, "Perhaps you could persuade me?"

Haru lightly chuckled before biting at Sousuke's lip and lightly pulling at his head causing the large male to groan a little. "Maybe I will."


	8. Not An Ideal Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke heads back to Samezuka and finds himself in the dormitory toilets with a panting Haruka on the phone.  
> And Taekun helps Haruka convince his father that the school excursion to Samezuka is worth it.

Unfortunately, Sousuke did have to leave despite the amount of persuading Haruka provided. The brunette was reluctant of course but Haru's parents were beyond scary when they found Sousuke splayed out on their couch when they returned from their dinner out. If they had known what the two of them had been up to he was sure he'd be buried in their back garden. And he was sure Rin would have his head if he wasn't back for school in the morning. Haru and Sousuke texted continuously on the butterfly swimmers train home, Sousuke leaning his head gently against the stained window after Haru had hurriedly texted him goodnight with a huge sense of annoyance that his parents were acquiring his presence.

Sousuke was relieved that Haruka was more or less okay. It was clear his visit had been needed and he was glad he had made the eight-hour journey there. Seeing the ravenette curled into a ball moulding into his mattress was horrible. When those surprised ocean blue eyes had landed on his Sousuke couldn't help but notice how bloodshot they were. How much emotion had flowed from his eyes like his life was slowly being sucked from him. Sousuke creased his brow against the window only peaking up from his dream-like state when Samazuka's stop was echoed through the carriage.

* * *

It was well into the school day when Sousuke received a text from Haruka, having sent one early that morning. He didn't want to admit the creeping sadness that had weighed on his heart when he didn't receive a reply within the hour thinking that perhaps Haru had gone back to holding himself up in his room, weeping into his pillow. But Haru had promised that he wasn't going to and Sousuke forcefully distracted himself with his school work and had for a momentarily forgotten his worries concerning his blue-eyed boyfriend. The buzz of his phone quickly had the brunette remembering and he fished the device from his pocket, blearily listening to Momo as he prattled.

**_Haruka:_ ** _Hey, sorry, parents confiscated my phone for the day. Turns out being friendly is very_ _suspicious._

Sousuke snorted to himself and quickly typed out a reply.

_It's cool. Well coming from you, of course, its_ _suspicious._

**_Haruka:_ ** _Rude._

**_Haruka:_ ** _But true._

_How was school? How_ _come you're finished?_

**_Haruka:_ ** _No swim practice and unlike Iwatobi_ _we finish at 1_

_WHAT! Unfair!_

**_Haruka:_ ** _Sucks to be you right now_

Sousuke smiled to himself, despite it being a conversation between texts and it really didn't prove anything at all, but Haruka seemed upbeat, not the depressed mess the teal eyed teen had seen a couple days before. They exchanged a few more messages before the bell sounded and Sousuke was reluctant to say goodbye. Sousuke didn't check his phone until he was back in his room, rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes, not expecting Haruka to have messaged him. However, to his surprise, he had two unopened messages from the ravenette and Sousuke was quick to read them.

**_Haruka:_ ** _I wish you were here._

**_Haruka:_ ** _I can still feel where your body was pressed against mine._

Sousuke gulped, reading the message over several times, his throat drying in want. He let his tongue poke out and lick his lips before glancing at the redhead slumped on his bunk totally engrossed in his book.

_As much as I'd love for this to continue I'm not with the right company._

**_Haruka:_ ** _I can still hear your voice when you said my name_

The reply was instant and Sousuke bit the inside of his cheek. He knew exactly what the ravenette was doing and god, why was this so hard. He could easily indulge Haru and he was extremely willing but Rin was a mere two metres away and the redhead was not deaf. The phone buzzed in his hand and he let out a needy groan.

**_Haruka:_ ** _You felt so good_

_Fuck Haru, give me two seconds._

**_Haruka:_ ** _Hurry._

Sousuke didn't bother to inform Rin before he raced from the room towards the toilets, locking himself in one of the cubicles. This was not the ideal place to jack off but it was better than getting caught red-handed by his best friend. Sousuke's phone rang and he was quick to answer and he almost dropped it at the panting sounds that were coming from the other end.

"Fuck Haru!" Sousuke grounded out quick to unto his belt, shoving his pants down to his ankles.

"Say my name again." Haru's voice was low and breathless and Sousuke felt the lust travel down, his hand already stroking himself at a steady pace.

"Haru," Sousuke spoke hard, shivering at the moan that the ravenette produced. His hand picked up the pace focusing on the lewd noises that were escaping the teen on the other end. "Beg for me."

"Sousuke!" Haruka whined, again and again, pushing Sousuke's lust further and further.

"That's it," Sousuke encouraged, groaning low, lip held between his teeth, thankful that no one had entered the room yet. The pair only lasted a few more minutes, breaths ragged, Haru crying out Sousuke's name while the brunette grunted roughly when they came. Sousuke plucked at the convenient roll of paper beside him and cleaned himself listening carefully to Haruka's calming pants. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Haru replied before humming in satisfaction, "Where are you?"

"Dormitory toilets," Sousuke huffed at Haru's short bark of laughter, "It's your fault."

"Okay, I'm sorry,"

Sousuke knew the boy was smirking on the other end and the teal eyed teen couldn't help but smile.

* * *

When Haruka got the news, he was on the phone within moments of the coach dismissing the end of practice. It rang for too long before Sousuke answered the phone.

"Haru? What's up?"

"I'm coming to Samezuka."

There was a heartbeat of silence before Sousuke spoke.

"What?"

"We're going on an excursion, a swimming one, we're staying for a week!" Haruka couldn't keep the excitement from his voice and didn't catch the hitch of breath coming from the butterfly swimmer. "We're staying at the High School dorms."

"You're not fucking with me?"

Haruka was about to reply before he heard another voice by the phone, Rin, 'Who's not fucking with you?' 'Haru.' 'What's he saying?' 'He's coming to Samezuka for a week.' 'HE'S WHAT?!' Haruka waited as Rin lunged for the phone, hearing clattering and muffling noises, a few obscene words before Rin's voice blasted down the line.

"YOU'RE COMING BACK?!"

Haruka shoved the phone away for a moment rubbing his ear before cautiously placing the phone back to his ear.

"Yes Rin, for a week."

"You're not fucking with me?"

"No," Haru smirked a little, it would be good to see his redheaded friend again, the last time things had not gone to plan. A sudden reminder of what happened had Haruka frowning, "You're not angry at me?"

"Angry? Oh..." Rin trailed off realising what the boy meant. "No, of course not Haru, it was selfish of me. Don't worry your beefy boyfriend had a word."

'Who are you calling beefy?!' Haruka heard Sousuke's voice in the background and couldn't help the amused noise that passed his lips. 'give me that.' A few more shuffles before Sousuke's voice was back and Haruka was unable to stop the shiver that flowed down his spine.

"I can't wait to feel you."

"Haru," Sousuke's voice was low and threatening, a tone that had Haruka twitching in excitement but decided not to push his luck.

"Fine, I can't wait to _see_ you."

"Better," Sousuke huffed, "Do you want us to tell the others?"

"Yeah," Haruka smiled at the thought of seeing his friends again.

* * *

"No, what do you mean no?!"

"You're not going," Haruka's father slammed his hand on the table, "I'm not arguing with you Haruka, you are not stepping outside this house unless you are going to and from school, is that clear?"

The extreme dark look Haru had on his face at that moment had his father second-guessing himself, but when his wife moved to his side he stood his ground and glared viciously into those ocean blue eyes.

"I said is that clear?!"

"Crystal," Haruka answered darkly, staring the man down before he turned and stormed into his room, slamming the door hard. The loud bang eased a small bout of his anger but his was fuming on the inside. A text from both Sousuke and Taekun had Haru rebelling against his parents' wishes, he was going to Samezuka whether his father liked it or not.

_Will you help me?_

**_Taekun:_ ** _With what?_

_Getting me to Samezuka_

**_Taekun:_ ** _It would be my pleasure_

Within moments a phone within the house began ringing and Haruka rose a brow before he shook his head in disbelief. Of course, Taekun invaded his phone and stole his contacts. His father's voice echoed in the hall and Haruka plastered himself against his jarred door and silently pleaded for this to work. His father got angry at first, exclaiming that in no way was Haruka leaving them for a week to a place that held no educational purpose. To which Taekun replied with educational facts and had managed to rip a hefty hole in the man's argument. Which to Haru's father's dismay and the ravenette's luck left him with little to no argument. Taekun took upon himself to state that if Haruka didn't go he'd be kicked off the team and expelled from school for insolence. Haru knew that was a bit overboard but that seemed to tip the scale and his father let out an exhausted sigh of released anger before he nodded and told Taekun, who later explained he was pretending to be the coach, that yes, Haru will be joining them on the excursion. Haru watched his father hang up the phone and watched the man pinch his brow in defeat before descending the stairs to no doubt complain to his wife. The phone buzzed in Haru's hand and let the small smile grow wide until his cheeks ached at the strain.

**_Taekun:_ ** _Done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Souharu video at your service!  
> My favourite one I think  
> https://youtu.be/3hQBdFUifDs


End file.
